


Legacy

by tobethefairybest



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobethefairybest/pseuds/tobethefairybest
Summary: Modern AU. Lucy and Cana are roommates in the city of Magnolia. When Lucy drags Cana to a community home to talk about her alcohol problem, strange things start to happen in their lives. (NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Mescana)
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mest Gryder | Doranbolt, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm super hyped to announce this new story!
> 
> Since I finished some fics I thought it would be fun to start something entirely different for a change!
> 
> This idea sparked after a brainstorming session with be-dazzled and before I knew it, my brain was working at full speed!
> 
> This story will probably be longer than 10 chapters and I'm very excited to write NaLu again in particular ^^
> 
> There are quite some ships that will appear sooner or later in the story, so the ships beyond the ones mentioned in the summary are a surprise :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story! Thanks CJ for proofreading!

''Are you sure this is a good idea?'' Cana whined as her friend practically pulled her forward by her wrist.

''I'm the only one of us who has an idea at all,'' Lucy said, ''it won't hurt if you try.''

Cana groaned. This wasn't by far the activity she had planned for today. She'd rather be laying on the couch, zapping through endless television shows until Lucy came home. Instead, she was dodging the puddles on the busy streets of Magnolia.

Sometimes she wished they lived in a real city, one with skyscrapers and airports, not one that was barely worth calling a city. Its medieval cobblestone streets and allies and lack of modern, big stores and shopping centers made it feel like time had stood still.

Lucy had come up with the idea of going to the nearest community home today. The kind of gathering place Cana imagined only elderly folks would craft and gossip all day under the overwhelming sound of yelling children on the playground. Her friend hadn't told her why she had gotten this idea of going there. Could it be a dating event? Or was she planning to drag her into community work after all the jobs she had lost over the past few months?

Whatever the reason was, Cana wasn't feeling it. It was cold, rainy and the wind blew mercilessly through her thin jacket.

''Here it is!'' Lucy let out as she stood still before a building with an iron-cast signboard.

 **''Fairy Tail Community Home''** it read.

_That's weird, Cana thought, wasn't it supposed to be spelled Fairy Tale?_

''The spelling is weird, isn't it?'' a woman's voice disturbed her thoughts. She looked at the entrance of the building. A woman around her age stood on the porch. She had snow-white hair that reached half-way her back and wore an elegant, burgundy dress. Her steel-blue eyes made her look ethereal, ''you two must be Lucy and Cana.''

''Yes, we are.'' Lucy nodded and elbowed her entranced friend. ''Y-yeah, we are,'' Cana answered quickly.

''Lovely!'' The woman said, clapping her hands together, ''I'm Mirajane, please call me Mira.''

She turned around on her heels and walked down the hallway. The two friends exchanged looks and decided to just follow her.

The interior of the building was outdated, very outdated. All walls were built up from large boulders and some woodwork looked like it had never been replaced. From the outside, it had stood out against the rest of the buildings in the street like an ugly duckling in a pond.

It felt like it took minutes to reach the end of the hallway. It ended in a very spacious hall. Big enough to host a royal ball. It had a stage, a bar, and long tables made out of oak.

''Impossible,'' Lucy awed, ''how does this all fit in a house so narrow?''

Mirajane gestured them to come over to where she was standing. A circle of chairs was set up behind her, occupied by a group of people.

''Luce,'' Cana said with suspicion in her voice, ''what the hell have you dragged me into?''

''Cana I swear, this is all for your own good-''

''I don't need help!'' she raised her voice.

''Ladies?'' Mirajane interrupted them, ''would you sit down with us?''

''I'm not taking part in a support group,'' Cana let out, ''no way in hell!'' She crossed her arms and sat down at one of the wooden tables. ''You can go ahead and talk about your sad problems and I'll listen, how about that?''

''My, my,'' Mirajane said, ''you don't have to, you can just stay there dear.'' She turned to Lucy, who had just claimed a chair. ''Would you like to start?''

''Of course,'' Lucy said as she adjusted her skirt, ''My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I recently finished my degree in literature and currently looking for a job that's better than being a waitress.''

She wavered her arm out. ''I came here today for my roommate Cana Alberona, who has a severe alcohol addiction.''

''Lucy!'' she yelled, ''cut it out!''

''Someone has to call you out when you bring up the problem yourself!''

''Girls, girls,'' Mirajane hushed, ''everyone can talk here whenever they want to, today is obviously not Cana's day to talk.''

She gestured to the next person in the circle, clockwise. ''Would you like to continue?''

A gloomy guy with pitch-black, spiky hair cleared his throat. ''I'm Gray Fullbuster. I graduated from the police academy last year, but I already quit my job as a police officer,'' he clenched his hands together, his fingers intertwined, ''I couldn't save someone.''

''Very good,'' Mirajane said in a soothing voice, ''you don't have to tell everything yet if you aren't ready.''

He nodded, still staring down to avoid everyone's eye contact.

Mirajane eyed the next person and nodded, signaling it was his turn to talk. He pointed at himself. _Me?_ He mouthed. Lucy wanted to plant her palm against her face. Who on earth didn't understand how a clockwise motion worked. He was odd, to say the least, his lightly toned skin contrasted with his pastel-pink dyed hair. His eyes were bright green, almost cat-like.

''My name is Natsu Dragneel. I never studied after high school but I work in an exotic pet shop and perform educational shows for kids.''

''Why are you here, Natsu?'' Mirajane asked.

''I think my obsession with fire is getting out of hand,'' he said as he scratched the back of his head, ''lighting some garden trash in a barrel is one thing, but sometimes it's like I can't control it and want to know how other things burn as well.''

''That's a very open attitude, Natsu, well done.'' Mirajane smiled and gestured to the next person.

Lucy's suddenly realised she had been staring at him for a little too long. Her gaze drifted off and she noticed the person next in the circle was pregnant, or at least it seemed that way. ''My name is Levy McGarden and I'm an English teacher,'' the tiny woman said with a bright smile. Her hair was supposed to be dyed blue, but her naturally brown hair had grown through it from the top, ''I'm a regular here but this time I join the circle just to escape my overly protective boyfriend,'' she laughed as she lay her hand on her pregnant belly, ''he's too sweet but sometimes I need to be with others without him being worried all the time.''

When the group had introduced themselves, Mirajane came up with games and exercises that could help them with their problems. Cana still observed them from a distance, bored out of her mind. This was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------------------------------

Cana stared up the ceiling, rolling over every once in a while to check her phone. She was still thinking about today. This was the least she expected when her friend had lured her into the city.

''Listen, I'm sorry for today,'' Lucy said, coming into their bedroom. ''I understand if you don't want to go another time.''

''Actually, I do,'' Cana said as she sat up straight.

Lucy looked up in surprise. ''Was it Mira?'' she asked. ''I thought we agreed on no relationships as long as we live together.''

''No, no,'' Cana quickly replied, ''she's pretty, but not my type.''

''Thank god,'' the last time you brought someone home it was that smelly guy from the pub.''

Cana pretended to not have heard that. ''While you had your eyes glued to Pinky, I happened to notice something very odd.''

Lucy's face heated up. ''Wouldn't you stare if a guy had freaking pink hair?!''

Cana grinned. Her intuition was right.

''You know that strange pigmentation spot you have on your hand?'' she asked.

Lucy tilted her head. ''Uhm, yes. What's this about all of a sudden?''

''That guy named Gray had it in the same shape on his collarbone, I could see it peek out from beneath his v-collar''

''That's just coincidence,'' Lucy said.

''I have that same spot on my body as well, you know that. This just too strange to ignore.''

Lucy winked. ''Guess we'll have to pay them a visit again.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank you all a lot for the first feedback on this story, I'm really excited to continue!
> 
> Keep in mind I'm a pretty slow writer (I update once or twice per month) but I will never leave a story unfinished!
> 
> I hope you will like this chapter as well :) Thank you, CJ for proofreading!

Lucy was starting to regret leaving early. She had been standing in front of the closed door for ten minutes now. Luckily the sun had started to shine through, otherwise, she would be shivering in the early morning mist.

It had been a few days since she and Cana went to the Fairy Tail community home. They planned to go again, but Cana had a job interview today. They could have chosen another date, but Lucy had insisted on going by herself. She could use some distraction before going to work. Any fun was welcome to contrast the hectic, underpaid work she did and she had to admit she hadn't invested in any friendships after she and Cana got the crazy idea to buy an apartment.

''Looks like we got ourselves another early bird.'' She heard someone say behind her.

Lucy turned around, only to find herself in the company of someone she had met before. Someone she had actually hoped to see today.

"Oh hey!" she replied, a little surprised he, out of all people, showed up early.

''Didn't you take part in the talking group a few days ago?'' he asked.

''Yes, I did,'' she said. Her heart made a little jump in her chest. _He remembered._

''Lou... Louise, it was?'' He let his hand comb through his pastel-pink hair at the back of his head as if it would help to retrieve a memory. ''your name?''

"It's Lucy," she said disheartened. _How many times had she unwillingly thought of his name? And he didn't even know hers?_

"Ah yes, I'm not that good with names. Or faces. Or remembering things at all actually." He admitted.

''You're Natsu, the reptile guy, right?''

''That's what I'm known for now?'' he sighed, ''I had hoped I got a cooler nickname, like Pyro or something.''

She chuckled. ''I'm afraid what my nickname in the group might be.''

''At least not Bookworm, that's Levy's already.''

She rolled her eyes. ''Well, I'm not _that_ much of a fanatic, it was just part of my study.''

''Oh?'' Natsu said surprised, ''but your friend told me you're already half-way writing your own book!''

Lucy felt her blood rush to her face and couldn't even tell if it was anger or embarrassment. Or both.

''She did?! I can't believe her!'' She balled her fists. ''She will pay for this!''

"Is he bothering you?" a stern voice sounded. They both looked aside. A tall woman with scarlet red hair had joined them. "if he is, I'll beat him up right here right now."

"N-no, not at a-all," Lucy said, shaken up by the woman's sudden presence, ''I was just upset.''

The woman eyed Natsu, who nodded frantically. ''Then it's okay,'' she said. She reached out her hand to Lucy.

''I'm Erza, nice to meet you.''

Lucy hesitantly shook her hand and received a grip as firm as she imagined.

''I'm Lucy, nice to meet you too.''

''Lucy, hm?'' she said, ''you seem familiair, but it must be my imagination.''

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. She had totally forgotten the reason she came here today. They had started the day with self-defense lessons, in which she was paired up with Gray. She must have apologised a thousand times after accidentally hitting his nose. Next up was origami-folding, in which she cut her finger. Natsu had almost fainted upon the sight and Mira had run to get the first-aid kit.

She had been discussing books with Levy for what seemed like an eternity. By sheer coincidence she happened to gaze over at the clock and gasped. 11 pm. _She was going to be late for work._

''Shit, I have to go,'' she hastily said as she grabbed her back and coat, ''it has been so much fun, Levy, please come over to my place and I'll show you my books!''

Levy laughed. ''Are you sure it can match my library?''

Lucy's jaw dropped. ''Library?''

''Cana!'' Mirajane let out in surprise, ''what brings you here today?''

Lucy turned around as if she had been stung.

''I wanted to talk about my problem,'' Cana said as she nonchalantly picked up a chair and placed it with the back to the inner side of the circle. She took place as if it was a saddle and let her arms rest over the back.

Lucy gave her a suspicious look. This wasn't like her. Cana never talked about her problems, it's what she dragged her to this place in the first place.

''Oy, Luce! You better hurry up!'' she yelled from across the room.

''I know!'' she yelled back before waving everyone goodbye and ran out the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

''How's work been?'' Cana said when she heard their front door open.

''Shit, as usual,'' Lucy said as she threw her bag and coat into a corner, ''I can't believe how rude customers can-''

She stopped mid-sentence and glanced over to her friend, narrowing her eyes.

''It reeks after aftershave here,'' she said, her nose crinkling as if she had opened a sewer.

''I can explain,'' Cana said as she put her beer down and let out a massive burp.

''Oh Cana, please don't tell me.. the job interview?!''

''Oh, no no no no,'' She quickly defended herself. ''I know what you might think but never I would sink that low to get a job.''

She took a deep breath.''I went home with one of the dudes of the support group.''

''That isn't any better!'' Lucy let out.

''We only made out, I swear! His name is Loki, he joined the group today after me.''

Lucy paced up and down the room. ''Cana I can't believe you, I thought we swore not to get involved with things like this!''

''Hey, I'm the one who has at least done some research today.''

''Oh that's great to hear,'' Lucy said sarcastically, ''that you've screwed someone of the support group in the name of science.''

''Loki had the pigmentation spot too,'' she calmly said. ''he had one bigger than yours and it was on his back.''

Lucy fell silent. ''No way,'' she whispered.

''And I have found out something else,'' Cana said as she picked up her laptop and opened it in front of her, ''I have been googling for hours, but it just isn't there.''

''What isn't?''

She typed something. ''The community home. It's unfindable online.''

''It's hundreds of years old and not very well know, maybe it just doesn't have a website.''

Cana turned around the laptop for her friend to see. ''It's not on Google Maps either.''

''That has to be a glitch,'' Lucy said and sat down next to Cana, ''switch to Streetview.''

The two buildings next to it were visible on the fisheye view of the street, but there was nothing in between.

Lucy just stared at the screen with wide-open eyes in silence.

Cana grinned upon seeing her reaction. ''I think you might be more inspired to write that book of yours, this is creepy as hell.''

Suddenly something dawned on Lucy. ''You never went to that interview, did you?''

She picked up her bottle again and gulped the last of it down before tossing it away. She burst out in laughter. ''You know me so well.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a new chapter! Thanks a lot for the feedback, it means a lot!
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Thanks for proofreading CJ ^^

''How late do we eat?'' Cana lazily said, leafing through the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly.

''I'm visiting the library today after work,'' Lucy said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, getting ready to leave, ''so I'll probably be home a little later.''

Lucy looked over her shoulder when she reached the door. ''Are you going to visit the community home today?''

''Maybe,'' she replied, pretending to be captured by an interesting article.

Lucy smiled. She was glad Cana at least seemed to be willing to be with people who could possibly help her. Many times she had tried talking to her friend about her problem, but she would just laugh or wave if off. ''You're worrying too much, Luce,'' she would always say.

Of course, she was worried. Cana had been drunk every day for the last four years, and lately, it had become so bad that it was impossible for her to maintain relationships and jobs. If it kept up like this, they'd lose the apartment. Or worse. She didn't even want to think about the possibility of losing her friend.

Lucy thought back about the past few days. She couldn't explain why, but the community home felt like a step in the right direction. Like fate had pulled her towards the building, knowing it could change their lives.

\------------------------------------------------

Cana walked down the last street until she saw the hanging sign. As she kept walking, an anxious feeling stirred her gut. She stood still. She hadn't told her friend, but after Lucy left yesterday, she had been talking about her problem with the people of the group. Not in depth, of course, but just enough to feel some relief. However, when she had walked home after it, she had felt a sense of guilt. _Why would others need to help her with the problems she had caused? Why would she drag others into her mess?_

Clouds starting to pack together above her head, it gradually started to drizzle. Just as she decided to turn around, she noticed someone sitting on the edge of the fountain that opposed the community home. A girl with brightly coloured hair, as blue as water in the fountain, seemed to be crying with her face buried in her hands.

_None of my businesses,_ Cana thought, but still couldn't get herself to walk back home. As much as she wanted to go home and as reluctant she was to go comfort a stranger on the street, an unseen force seemed to keep her in place. A heartbreaking sob from the girl made her take a deep breath and walk over to her.

"C-can I help you?" she asked, kneeling down to get a glimpse of her face.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled in a raw, worn-out voice. Cana jumped back and couldn't believe what she saw; as the girl raised her voice, the water in the fountain dangerously started to stir and well up over the edge. The water that spouted from the stop now went up meters high up in the air.

Now that she stood closer to her, she had started to see the bruises on her arms she tried to hide with her hole-filled sweater. Her long hair was greasy and her tear-stained face was smudged with patches of dust and dirt, contrasting her paleness.

"You're homeless, aren't you?" Cana let out without a second thought.

The girl's eyes filled with rage once more. As if a storm was stirring in her ocean-blue eyes. ''Are you deaf?!'' she hissed.

The sky rumbled and the drizzle soon turned to heavy rain pouring down on them. All around them, the people ran from the streets and into the houses and shops. Seeking shelter from the sudden change in weather.

''I don't know who you are,'' Cana yelled through the roaring wall of water, ''but the old building across from here is full of people who can help you!'' She pointed towards the community home.

No reaction. The girl just stood there, tensed, with clenched fists and water crashing all around her. Cana looked at the surreal sight once more before running home.

She kept running and running, knowing it was no use anyway, she was already drenched to the bone. She decided to take a detour through some allies in order to reach home a little drier.

Cana slowed down her pace when she was shielded from the weather raging on the streets by the walls of the ally. Her mind was hazy from the unusual encounter she just had.

''Hello, young lady,'' she heard someone say in a crackly voice.

She turned around, but no one there.

''Come over here,'' She heard the voice once again, now sounding from the front. The alley had a recess in its wall, from which a pale hand was sticking out, gesturing her.

Cana took a few steps forward, just enough to take a peek around the corner of the niche.

A woman dressed in a cloak, only revealing her wrinkly mouth, smiled at her. A crystal ball balanced on her stretched out hand. Cana had to prevent herself from laughing. This was just too stereotypical, like she was part of a bad movie.

''I'm sorry, I kinda don't have time for your mumbo-jumbo,'' Cana chuckled as she turned around.

''You live with your friend, don't you?'' the woman asked, ''don't you want to know what both of your futures are gonna be like?''

Cana stood still and looked over her shoulder. An uneasy feeling crept up her spine. ''How do you know?''

The woman stared in her crystal ball, waving over it with her other hand. ''I see that one of you is going to have their life turned around by a mysterious, black-haired man.''

''Sounds like an ex of mine, nothing new,'' Cana grinned, ''but thanks for telling anyway, I'll wait for him to beat his ass up.'' She turned around and continued her way home.

''I never said in what way your life would turn around...'' The woman said in a last attempt to let her stay longer.

''Whatever is gonna happen, I'll make sure to decide my own fate,'' Cana said with a sly smile, ''no stranger is going to be part of my life by destiny.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you already have an idea who the girl at the fountain might be? ^^
> 
> As you may have noticed, I absolutely love to set up stories rather slowly in order to flesh out the characters as much as possible :)
> 
> The next chapter will contain Gruvia. so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so happy people are already starting to guess and theorise about how this story is going to develop!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Thanks for proofreading CJ!

Cana let herself sink into the couch with a plate of warmed-up lasagna. Lucy was late. She couldn't contain her hunger anymore and went ahead with dinner. She moved her bag aside, only to cause it to fall down to the floor, spilling all the contents.

She groaned. _Could she just do something in peace without annoying things happening?_

Just as she decided to leave everything on the floor and eat her dinner first, something caught her eye. Half-buried under candy wrappers, sunglasses, and countless sticky-notes, something purple reflected in the flickering lights of the television.

Confused, Cana set aside her plate and bent over to pick it up. It was a cardboard box the size of her hand with a glossy, purple finish. She did not recognise it at all. The box had a lid that easily came off. She took the lid off and turned it over. She almost let out a scream and dropped everything, causing the contents of the box to fall all over the floor. They were cards. Her heart stammered against her ribcage and felt as if the world was spinning around her. The lid rested on the couch's armrest. The inside of it was what had startled her. In gold, swirly letters it read; ' Property of Cana Alberona'.

She didn't have the time to process what had just happened as she heard the door handle of her apartment being pushed down. Quickly, she shoved the box, the bag and all its contents under the couch.

''I'm so sorry Cana about dinner,'' Lucy apologised, ''I totally forgot about the time in the library and-''

Cana grinned mischievously. She knew this look on her friend's face all too well ''You're practically shining, Lucy, spill the tea.''

''I- I met this guy in the library,'' she stammered, unable to lie, ''we're going to sort books together this Sunday.''

''So you went ahead and considered it a date already in your head, didn't you?''

Lucy totally ignored her assumption. ''He's just as tall as I am, quiet, wears glasses, and has black hair and eyes.''

_Black hair._ Cana unwillingly thought back about her second encounter today; the fortune teller.

''This encounter was predicted,'' Lucy said swooning, ''my horoscope never lets me down.''

Cana rolled her eyes. ''You still believe in fateful encounters and shit?''

''You just can't stand that the stars are always in my favor,'' she replied and stuck out her tongue.

\------------------------------------------------------------

''I don't think I should take part today,'' Cana said as they stood in front of the 'Fairy Tail' hanging sign.

''Nonsense,'' Lucy scuffled as she pushed her friend through the door opening, ''they want to see you too.''

As soon as the girls entered the community home, they were enthusiastically greeted by Levy. ''Where were you guys yesterday? You missed out!''

The girls exchanged a confused look. ''What happened?'' Lucy asked.

''Let me see.'' Levy counted on her fingers ''Natsu set fire to the stage, Erza found a sword in a cabinet and played around with it, almost causing a pillar in the main hall to collapse and Gray scared away someone who was lurking outside.''

''Sounds like an average day, to be honest,'' Cana laughed.

Something Levy had mentioned sparked Cana's interest. She walked over to a table where Gray was sitting. ''Can I sit here?''

He nodded.

''Just who did you scare away yesterday?''

He looked her in the eye, his normally gloomy eyes widened. ''What did the others tell you?''

''Nothing yet, I hope you'd be able to tell.''

''It was pouring yesterday, and everyone kept having the feeling we were being watched. Levy spotted a girl outside in the garden on the backside of the building and I went out to tell her off,'' he lazily said.

Cana raised a brow. ''That's all?''

''That's all.''

''I saw her too,'' she said, looking out the window that showed a view over the garden, ''I think she has no home to go to.''

''Beats me,'' Gray said and stood up, ''maybe she'll come back.''

He walked away, leaving a confused Cana. _What was that guy's problem?_ She had wanted to tell him more about the girl she had seen just the day before. She started to wonder what else might have happened.

''Leave him be for today'' Erza said as she took place on one of the benches, ''we don't know what has upset him so much.''

''About that girl-'' Cana started, but was signaled by Erza to keep it down. Erza waited until Gray was out of sight. ''As soon as Gray went outside and said something to her, the rain turned to hail. Not some ordinary hail, but the kind that comes down like golfballs. She looked terrified and ran away before we had the chance to ask what she was doing.''

''Does he feel guilty?''

Erza shrugged. ''It's Gray, you will get to him eventually. We've been friends from childhood and he has never been the greatest at expressing his feelings.''

Lucy looked over to the stage, of which several planks were charred now. She turned to the corner in which Natsu was hanging out. ''You performed a _fire_ show on a _wooden_ stage?!''

''For the last time, I did not perform a fire show!'' he yelled, jumping up from his seat, ''the stage spontaneously combusted when I stood on it, I swear!''

She rolled her eyes. ''Yeah right.''

''I actually wanted to ask you something,'' he said, as he looked the other way.

His sudden change in tone caught Lucy off guard. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. _Why was she reacting so strangely to a normal sentence?_

''I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the zoo next Sunday,'' Natsu asked as he awkwardly ruffled his spikey hair, ''they have a new lizard exhibit and I wanted to visit it with someone.''

Lucy felt her face heat up. This was the last thing she expected. What was she supposed to say? She was going to the library already after all. Since when did she go from no dates at all to two dates on the same day?!

''I-I am sorry,'' she said, fidgeting on the cord of her sweater, ''I already have a date this Sunday.''

She watched the blush on his cheeks fade when he made eye contact again. She still thought his eyes had an animal-like trait and could not figure out whether she found it disturbing or intriguing.

''I see...''

The disappointment in his voice reached all the way to the core of her heart. Why did she have to make this choice? Her horoscope had been perfect for this week. She was supposed to spend time with her destined love. Then why did fate set her up with two dates?

''You still owe me a tour through the zoo one day though,'' she said.

His face lit up a little again. ''I have a year membership, I can bring friends with discount. You will love the birds!''

She giggled. ''What does make you think I'm a bird person?''

''I just know,'' he said with a big, confident smile.

Lucy wished her heart would stop stammering. They were having a casual conversation for goodness' sake. She would always turn nervous around good-looking people, but this was absolutely ridiculous. He wasn't even her type. Far from, even. He was childish, impulsive, and had bad manners around other people. In all ways, he was the opposite of every gentleman she ever dreamt of. And yet, she'd always look forward to spotting his silly hair color somewhere in the community home or in the streets.

''Natsu, Lucy,'' Mirajane called them over and awoke Lucy from her thoughts, ''it's time for cookie-baking!''

They looked up and exchanged a challenging look. ''You wanna bet you can bake without burning the dough?'' she teased.

He grinned back at her. ''Hell yeah.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!
> 
> I was so happy to read how curious you all are about the mysteries that have been introduced so far. I've planned far ahead in this story and hope to stay to that storyline without plot holes!
> 
> I was also touched to hear how my stories keep you guys occupied while being quarantined and I hope this double-long chapter will distract you guys a little during the holidays :)
> 
> Thanks for proofreading as always, CJ!

It was a sunny Sunday morning. Cana had managed to drag herself out of bed earlier than usual. She looked around and noticed she had left her laptop on. She had been searching around on the internet what her cards could be, but no luck. Today she was determined to go into the city to find out what the mysterious box of cards was all about. When Lucy would leave for her date, of course. She hadn't told her friend about the unusual find in her bag, or what happened that day at all.

She headed downstairs and was surprised to see Lucy pacing up and down the living room.

''What's the matter?'' she asked, startling Lucy, who seemed very lost in thought.

''Oh, good morning,'' she said and combed her hand through her bed hair in an attempt to look at least a little awake, ''I guess I'm a little nervous about the date.''

Cana lifted a brow. She had never seen her this way before, so why would she act this way if it was just about doing library tasks with some random dude?

''I see what's going on here.''

Lucy sat down to eat her breakfast that had gotten cold. ''Hm?''

Cana opened the fridge and took out the pizza leftovers from the other day. She leaned against the counter and to Lucy's disgust she ate the food stone-cold straight out of the cardboard box.

''I think you still want to go on a date with Natsu, but you don't have the guts to call the other guy off.''

Lucy almost choked on her food. ''That's not-''

Cana gave her a meaningful look. ''I could even go to the library in your place, so you don't have to feel guilty about leaving that guy behind with work.''

All of a sudden, a ringtone resounded from the living room. Lucy jumped up. ''Who on earth calls me this early on Sunday?''

Cana heard her pick up and remain silent aside from some 'yesses' and 'it's okay'. Not even a minute later she returned to the kitchen with a letdown look on her face.

''Who was it?'' she asked.

Lucy looked at her with an empty look. ''My date for today called off.''

''Bummer,'' Cana said with a hint of sarcasm, ''good thing you have a backup date.''

''It's not a date!''

''You think so? Staring at lizards sounds pretty romantic to me though,'' her friend teased.

''You're the worst,'' Lucy said as she grabbed her bag and jacket, ''you better cook our dinner today.''

\-----------------------------------------------

Lucy stepped out of the bus. The zoo entrance was already visible at the end of the street. Flocks of people were heading towards it from all different directions. She sighed. Why did she put in all this effort just to see those stupid lizards with him? He could be anywhere in the zoo right now, it would be hard to find him. _Maybe he had even decided not to go?_

''I would like one ticket, please,'' Lucy said as she finally made it through the line.

''Do you have a membership, miss?'' The cashier asked.

_A membership._ Suddenly she had an idea.

''I don't, but could you check if my friend checked in here today? He has a membership.''

''I'm afraid we're not allowed to provide that information, I'm sorry.''

''I'm sure you've seen him before,'' Lucy kept trying, ''a little over six feet tall, spikey pink hair?''

''Oh, you mean Natsu?''

''Yes!'' she let out in relief and put the entrance fee down in coins.

''He already checked in when we opened this morning, but he might still be hanging around here somewhere.''

''Thanks a lot!'' Lucy yelled as she grabbed the ticket and already made her way towards a billboard with a map of the zoo. She let her eyes scroll through the list of animal exhibits until she found the reptile house. As she passed the exhibits while heading for the reptiles, she found herself constantly looking for a tuft of pink between the hundreds of brunette, black and blonde heads in front of her.

Most of the people in front of her were heading the same way; to the newly renovated reptile house. She had no idea where to find the lizards and the growing crowd around her made her anxious. Suddenly she noticed a door opening next to one of the exhibits.

''Excuse me,'' Lucy said and the caretaker looked up, ''I'm looking for my friend Natsu, do you happen to know him?''

''Of course I know him. He's a regular here, especially in this part of the zoo,'' the man said with a friendly smile, '' though, it's very unusual of him to bring someone.''

Lucy was surprised. The way he had invited her sounded like he visited the zoo with friends as well.

''Are you guys dating?''

The sudden question of the caretaker threw her off guard. ''Eh-What? No!'' she muttered, ''he's not my type at all.''

''Who isn't?'' a voice behind her suddenly said. She turned around in an instant. ''Natsu!'' She realised what he just had heard and panicked. ''Oh just- that guy I was supposed to see today, he wasn't my type at all so I had nothing to do so I went to the zoo because I knew you were here and-''

''You're talking too much,'' he laughed, ''I don't care what the reason was that changed your mind, I'm just glad you're here.''

His smiling face made her forgot about the dozens of people around her. For the first time this week, she felt like she made the right choice.

\------------------------------------------------

''It was around here,'' Cana said to herself when she took a turn and entered a narrow alley. For days she had wanted to go back to the place where she saw the old lady. She must have been the one to slip the box of cards into her bag.

She couldn't explain why, but the feeling of her being watched kept lingering in her mind. It was as if a set of eyes were focussing on her, although she couldn't tell from which direction. A sudden movement in the corner of her eye made her turn around. ''Wait!'' she yelled as she ran towards the corner where someone seemed to duck away from. She knew that around that corner was just the niche the old lady had been standing in, it was a dead end. She turned around the corner, but nothing there.

''Show yourself, damnit!'' she let out in frustration.

It was clear the old lady was nowhere to be found anymore. Cana knew there was just one more option to find out what her cards could be. She had seen cards similar to hers that time when Lucy had dragged her into that woolly little shop. Never would she voluntarily enter a place like that, but she was left with no other choice.

The smell of incense overwhelmed her senses as soon as she entered the shop. She shoved a curtain of beads aside and a copper bell loudly announced her entrance. She looked around and concluded she was the only visitor. It was Sunday after all.

''Can I help you, dear?''

Cana turned around, only to see a lady standing behind the counter. She seemed to be in her early sixties and wore a white woolen jacket. Her smile was friendly, yet it gave Cana an uneasy feeling.

''Have we met before?'' Cana asked.

The lady looked at her in bewilderment. ''I don't think so, I know all of my regulars.''

''I've been here before, but I am not a regular. I just had the feeling I've seen you somewhere else recently.''

Cana's gaze drifted off to the shelf behind her and was stunned when she spotted a very familiar crystal ball.

''I knew it! It was you!''

She raised a brow. ''I have no idea what you're about, dear.''

''Don't play games with me, I know you put these in my bag!'' Cana let out as she reached for the box of cards.

The lady's eyes widened and she held out her hand, signaling Cana to hand them over. ''Those are from my shop, can I see them?''

Reluctantly, Cana handed her the purple box. The lady took a pair of glasses out of her jacket and put them on. She looked at the box from all sides and opened it to see its contents.

''This set of cards was donated to me around 20 years ago with the precondition of it never be allowed to be sold,'' she said and pushed her glasses further up her nose to be able to read the text that was written on the inside of the lid. ''I thought it was stolen when I couldn't find it anymore last week.''

Cana had been ready to accuse the lady of all sorts of things, but the information she was now revealing was hard to progress.

The lady looked at her with a piercing look. ''Are you Cana?''

A shock went through her. She felt her mouth turn dry and nodded. She didn't know what to say.

''These cards were put under my care by my old friend Cornelia. To think I'd meet her daughter one day. Fate is inevitable it seems.''

Cana felt tears prick behind her eyes and noticed she was shaking. ''You... knew my mom?'' she managed to bring out before her shoulders started to shake and was no longer able to hold back her tears.

''Oh dear,'' the lady said as she walked over to hug her tightly, ''life hasn't treated you well, has it?''

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

''Did you have fun today?'' Natsu asked as they walked back to the entrance. Lucy seemed to be entranced by her newest obsession; the toucan plush she had just bought in the gift shop. ''Mhm mhm,'' she replied, hugging the toy tight, ''I can't remember the last time I visited a zoo, the birds were so pretty!''

He grinned. ''Told you you'd like them!''

They were nearing the exit and Lucy started to feel unsure how to say goodbye. _Would it be weird to thank him for the date? Was it a date? Did he intend to let it be a date after all?_

''Thank you so much for today,'' she said as they walked through the exit gate. She turned to face him and was surprised to see him look the other way. He looked tensed and he kept ruffling his hair for no apparent reason. It reminded her of how he had acted when he asked her out.

''Would you...'' he started, ''... come again with me sometime?'' He finally turned his head to face her and Lucy felt her already rapid heartbeat speed up at the sight of his rosy cheeks.

The tension between them was interrupted by the sound of a ringtone. Natsu sighed and took his phone out of his pocket. His facial expression stiffened when he looked at his screen. His skin turned pale and his fingers started to tremble. He picked up and walked away.

Lucy stood motionless, trying to progress what might be going on. _Whose name on a screen could upset him so suddenly? Did he have family on a deathbed and was it the hospital that called?_

For what felt like an eternity, he came walking back.

''It was the police,'' Natsu said after he hung up, his skin paler than ever, ''it's my brother, sorry, I have to go right now''

''Do you want me to come with you?'' Lucy asked.

''Believe me, you don't want to,'' he said in a stone-cold voice.

Lucy felt as if her feet had been nailed to the ground. She watched him turn around and walk away without being able to say something.

His last words had scared her. Just as she thought she was starting to know more about him, he now felt like a total stranger.

\------------------------------------------------

''Cana, I'm home!''

There was no response.

Lucy noticed no lights were on in their apartment and quickly made her way towards the living room. Her friend sat in the dark, staring at the TV while wrapped up in a blanket.

''I thought you would make dinner today! I can't believe-'' She stopped when she heard her friend sniffle and noticed in the flickering light how her face was stained with tears.

''Cana, what happened?'' She rushed over to the couch.

''I just had a shitty day,'' Cana said.

As soon as Lucy sat down next to her, she got distracted by the sound of the news mentioned the name of their town. They both watched the screen as the news presenter talked about the murder of a young woman by her boyfriend. The screen changed to a picture of the perpetrator with his eyes replaced by a black bar. His first letter and last name were displayed beneath his picture.

Lucy felt as if her blood had left her body and let out a scream.

**Z. Dragneel**

She gasped for air, her lungs kept pumping uncontrollably.

''Lucy, what's wrong?!'' Cana said as she grabbed her friend by her shoulders. She looked at the TV once more. _Dragneel._ The name sent a shiver down her spine.

''Is he... family of Natsu's?'' she asked.

Lucy's eyes were bloodshot and she couldn't seem to blink. Her chest still rapidly went up and down in panic.

''He-'' she swallowed thickly. Her lips were trembling as she tried to talk. She turned her face towards Cana.

''He was the guy from the library,'' she said, close to tears, ''I almost dated a murderer today.''


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with this new chapter! I'm glad to hear people liking this story and I'm having so much fun writing it! I hope you will like this chapter
> 
> Thanks for proofreading CJ!

Three weeks passed without a single appearance of Natsu in the community home. It was uncomfortably quiet without him and everyone could feel each other's worry. Lucy and Cana kept coming to the community home regularly, but it was hard to stay uplifted during the activities. Even Gray had admitted it was boring without having his fiery friend around.

Lucy stared out of the window that faced the garden. ''I'm sure he will be back this week,'' someone next to her said. Lucy looked up into the sky-blue eyes of Mirajane's little sister. She had gotten to know Lisanna when Mirajane brought her along last week. She was bright and cheerful and around Lucy's age. Her short, snow-white hair always danced on her shoulders and she never failed to cheer anyone up.

''You said that last week too,'' Lucy replied before letting her head hopelessly rest on her folded arms.

''I've known him since we were little kids,'' Lisanna said, ''he always returns, he just needs some time alone.''

Lucy was surprised to learn they were close. Not knowing whether to overthink their relationship or to be cheered up, she remained silent.

''You're quite a newbie, do you want to know some of the people's secrets?'' Lisanna said with a playful wink.

Lucy skittishly looked around to make sure no one was hearing their conversation. ''Like what?'' As much as she wanted to pretend not to be interested in such matters, she was simply too curious to decline.

Lisanna's eyes glittered and Lucy was now certain the innocent-looking girl might not be that pure after all.

''Did you know...'' she said, her index finger tapping on her cheek, ''that Mira and I have an older brother?''

''Really?'' Lucy was surprised. Somehow the image of a male form of Mirajane crossed her mind and it weirded her out.

''Hm, hm.'' Lisanna nodded. ''I will make sure he hops by soon.''

A short silence followed as she tried to think of other things to tell.

''Even though it might seem like Mira is in charge here, she is the assistant of the one really in charge.''

''The Fairy Tail has been owned by the Dreyar family for two hundred years,'' ''the current owner is Makarov Dreyar, but he is over ninety years old and rarely visits anymore.''

Lucy raised her head. This was actually helpful information on what she and Cana were investigating. Because of all the strange things happening lately, they had both neglected their research.

Lisanna looked left and right before leaning into Lucy to whisper something to her. ''Just between you and me; Mira has a total crush on Makarov's grandson.''

Lucy gasped. ''Really?!'' she let out a little too loud. A few people turned their heads towards them. She quickly covered her mouth.

Levy had noticed something was going on and sneaked her way towards them. ''Are we gossiping, girls?'' she asked as she tried to sit down on the higher benches. Lucy gave her a hand, Levy's pregnant belly had grown a lot lately and some movements had gotten difficult for her.

''I swear we weren't, Levy,'' Lucy tried to save their skin, ''we were just-''

Her smile curled into a devilish smirk. ''How dare you keep them from me.''

Lucy and Lisanna exchanged a questioning look and nodded. ''So you too want to know about the secrets of the people here?'' Lisanna asked.

Levy and Lucy were hanging on her lips. Lisanna looked around once more, preying on her next victim. The redhead practicing her sword skills in the garden caught her eye.

''Did you guys know...'' she started with a mischievous look in her eyes, ''that Erza has a boyfriend in jail.''

Their eyes widened. ''No way,'' Lucy whispered in awe.

''My boyfriend has been in jail multiple times as well though,'' Levy casually mentioned. Both girls looked at her in horror. Before they had the opportunity to ask about the shocking new facts they just learned, they were interrupted by Mirajane.

''Is my little sis spreading rumours again?'' she asked in a tone of which Lucy couldn't tell whether she was proud or disappointed.

''Did you not bring Cana again, Lucy?''

Lucy looked down at the table, hesitating. ''She... she has a hard time controlling her drinking problem again.''

The group fell silent. ''I wish there was more we could do for her,'' Levy said in a soft voice.

Lucy smiled bitterly. ''Believe me, this place was my last hope. I just don't know anymore.''

''Shall I pay her a visit?'' Mirajane offered.

Lucy smiled. ''That'd be sweet, Mira.''

''Why don't you hop by my place, today, Luce?'' Levy asked, ''you wanted to see my library, right?''

Her eyes lit up. ''I'd love that!''

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Cana groaned in frustration. Laid out before her, were all the cards of the set, accompanied by a yellowish sheet of paper.

The lady of the shop had given her the missing instructions for the cards. She had explained they were a special set of tarot cards, which can be used to predict the future. She had laughed sheepishly about the thought of blabbering like Lucy and her horoscopes. This was so unlike her. Why did this have to be the only legacy her mom had left her?

She stood up to take a break. She was about to grab another can of beer from the fridge when movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head towards the window and looked down to the street one floor beneath her. Next to one of the street lanterns, a dark figure in a trenchcoat was standing still like a statue. Her breath got stuck in her throat. Panic struck her like lightning. Thoughts about her uncovering secrets about the community home and the murder of Mavis Vermillion three weeks ago flashed through her mind, doubling her heartbeat.

She reached for her phone to call Lucy, but before she could dial her number, she heard the doorbell ring. In a rush of adrenaline, she opened the kitchen drawer and weaponed herself with a rolling pin. The doorbell rang once more. With her heart stammering against her ribcage, she opened the door towards the staircase and slowly, but steadily walked down.

She almost stopped breathing when she swung the door open at the third ring of the bell. She held up the rolling pin, ready to defend herself.

A loud and high-pitched shriek brought her to her senses. Before her stood no man, neither someone in a trenchcoat.

''Mira?'' Cana brought out, trying to catch her breath again.

''Seems like I arrived at the right time,'' Mira said, still lightly shocked, ''look at you, you're an absolute mess!''

Cana didn't know what to say. She let her lifted arm down and lost grip of the rolling pin, which fell to the pavement with a loud noise. She quickly looked to her left and right, but there was no one else to be seen. ''I-'' she managed to bring out, but her upwelling emotions choked her.

''It's okay,'' Mira said. She could feel her heart sink at the sight of the worn-out girl standing before her. The bags under her eyes had gotten even worse, her hair was greasy and Mira did not have to take a step closer to tell she was reeking of booze.

''I need help,'' she said on the verge of crying, _''please..''_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Thank you so much for your feedback so far. I'm really glad you're all so curious about the rest of the story because there is much more I yet have to write!
> 
> Thanks for proofreading CJ!

Lucy looked at the text message she had gotten from Levy and back to the front porch right before her. There was no doubt this was her house. Mirajane had offered to stay with Cana as long as needed and so Lucy would spend her evening at Levy's place.

She stepped up the stairs and rang the digital doorbell. It didn't take long before heavy footsteps resounded from the hallway. A lock unlocked and the door flung open. A giant man with thick, black hair up tied up in a long, thick ponytail stood before her. He was an intimidating sight to see. His arms and face were littered with implanted stud piercings and he had scars all over his skin. His narrowing eyes seemed to radiate a red tone.

''I- ehmr, " Lucy stammered, overwhelmed by his presence, "I think I got the wrong address, sorry."

"Lev!" The man suddenly let out. His voice was raspy, like a revving engine. "Ya got a guest!"

Lucy looked at him in awe. _Was this truly her friend's husband?_

It didn't take long before Levy appeared from behind him. ''Lucy!'' she chided, ''please come in!''

She gave her husband a menacing look. ''You almost scared her away, you bonehead!''

Lucy gulped. It was downright intimidating to see her tiny friend correct her almost beast-like husband like that.

He did not flinch nor retaliated. He let his shoulders hang and turned back to Lucy.

''Sorry about that,'' he said as he stretched out his hand towards her, though not making eye-contact, ''I'm Gajeel, nice to meet you.''

She carefully shook his hand, a little creeped out by his fierce grip and the fact that even his knuckles were studded. ''I'm Lucy, nice to meet you too.''

''Would you like some tea?'' Levy asked with the brightest smile as she made her way to the living room.

Lucy hung her jacket on the coat rack and followed her. ''Yes, please!''

When Lucy reached the kitchen, Levy gestured her to come closer.

''Don't mind Gajeel too much, he spent a big part of his life with criminals,'' she almost whispered while leaning in to her, ''he's a sweetheart, really, but he's not that good with other people.''

''Ah, I see,'' she replied, not sure how she could stay so casual while basically announcing her husband was an ex-prisoner.

Levy boiled and poured the tea in royal-sized mugs and gave one of them to Lucy.

''You can take it upstairs,'' she said, showing Lucy her way, ''I figured you would like to go to the library right away.''

Lucy's eyes lit up in excitement. ''Definitely!''

She followed her up the first stairs and before they turned towards the second stairs to the attic, a room with an opened door caught her eye. Lucy stood still and peeked around the corner. The room was painted a soft green colour and all furniture was made from cast iron. Even the mobile dangling from the ceiling was made out of iron figures of animals and fantasy figures. One wall was decorated with a giant, silver dragon.

''Isn't it cute?'' Levy squealed.

Lucy was startled. ''Oh, I-I'm sorry, I was just curious.''

''It's okay!'' Levy said as she walked into the room, ''I'm so happy we finished it before the babies arrive.''

Lucy looked at her in shock. '' _Babies?_ You mean you're going to have twins?!''

Levy laid her hand on her ever-growing belly, wearing a bright blush on her face. ''Unbelievable, right?''

Lucy nodded.

Levy turned around and let Lucy silently follow. They went up a spiraling staircase in the middle of the hallway which seemed to go up forever. Lucy almost had to catch her breath when she reached the end of it and was surprised to see Levy did it all seemingly without any extra effort. Lucy poked her head through the hole in the ceiling, only to find herself entering a room twice as high as the previous level. Levy pressed a lightswitch and Lucy pulled herself up.

Lucy didn't know where to look first. The entire level of the house was one big room with shelves on every wall and lined up parallelly all over the room. Her jaw dropped. Levy hadn't exaggerated when she said she owned a library.

''Welcome to my book space!'' Levy said in a presenting stance, ''Gajeel built it all by himself, isn't it amazing?''

''It is..'' Lucy sighed in awe.

\-----------------------------------------------

Mirajane blinked, overwhelmed by everything Cana just shared with her. From her mom's tragic death when Cana was just a toddler, her search for her father, and the lingering alcohol addiction that already started in her early teens. ''So, Lucy doesn't know about anything about what happened three weeks ago?''

Cana shook her head. ''I already have caused her enough trouble the last few years,'' she quietly said, ''she doesn't deserve to be burdened by my problems even more. She has enough of her own right now.''

Mirajane smiled kindly. ''You're a good friend, but don't forget she will care enough to help you.''

''Would you get involved by the shitty life choices your friends make?''

She wavered her arms out. ''Am I not doing that right now?''

Cana felt a new wave of tears prick behind her eyes, but this time not from sadness.

''Why do you care so much?'' She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands.

''Let's just say we people of the Fairy Tail might be more than just a community home,'' Mirajane said and stood up to lock Cana in an embrace, ''but you'll learn more about that one day.''

Cana was too mentally exhausted to think about her words. She just let herself relax to her touch while inhaling the scent of her hair.

''I'm heading back to work on some paperwork,'' Mirajane said when she leaned back and let her hands rest on Cana's shoulders, ''I'll give you my number so you can call me whenever you feel like it.''

Cana would never get used to the unusual, icy colour of Mira's eyes. Combined with the sunlight partly shining through her thin, milky-white hair, she was convinced she was sent down to her as a guardian angel.

''Oh, and by the way,'' she said after she wrote down her number on a notebook, ''who was visiting you before I got here? It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.''

Cana looked at her in bewilderment. ''You're the only one who has visited me after Lucy left this morning.''

Mirajane's cheerful smile changed to a serious grimace. ''I could have sworn a man in a long raincoat was leaving

Cana immediately thought back about the silhouette she had spotted earlier and gasped. ''Do you think it was a burglar?''

Mirajane reached for her phone. ''I'm calling my brother, I can't let you stay here all alone.''

For the first time today, Cana smiled. ''Thank you, for everything.''

\----------------------------------------------------------

Lucy wouldn't even be able to guess what time it was. She had lost all sense of time while leafing through the pile of books she had chosen from the shelves. Some about astrology, a few fantasy novels, and a few encyclopedias about flora.

Her eyelids started to grow heavy from absorbing all the information and she barely noticed Levy heading downstairs again to get their third cup of tea for today. She was about to let her head rest on the biggest book in front of her when she noticed the back of one of the books she had picked. In golden letters, it said: ASTROLOGY THROUGH THE AGES

It was the title that made the book stand out and let her choose it, but her heart skipped a beat when she read the writer's name that was scribbled in a smaller font beneath the title. _Anna Heartfillia_

She pulled the book from the power of books, careful not to make the rest tumble.

As soon as she had it in her hands, it felt oddly heavy and Lucy quickly realised the hard back cover was thicker than the front one. Curiously, she leafed to the last page. A handwritten afterword was written in a handwriting that felt familiar. It was framed by drawings of the zodiac signs.

_This book contains an encrypted message to any heir of my family. May they learn from this book and its hidden gift and put it to good use._

Lucy felt her heartbeat speed up. How was this possible? There was no doubt Anna Heartfilla was a distant relative of hers, as her family of high status was the only one left with this name. A million questions crossed her mind. Did the book contain a code? A hidden letter? It was all just too vague. How would only a member of her family be able to solve it?

She turned the book around, knocked on its cover, and noticed the back was not only thicker, but it also sounded different as well. She leafed through the pages, comparing the first letters of sentences and chapters to each other, paying extra attention to the illustrations to see if anything stood out. It was hard for her to grasp all the thoughts that raced through her brain.

She closed the book and felt if there was some relief to the pages and let out a hiss in sudden pain. The book dropped to the table. Lucy brought her finger to her mouth in a reflex to the papercut, but it was too late; some blood had dropped down on the book's cover.

''Shit!'' she let out and tried to wipe it off with her sleeve.

Instead of wiping it away, the blood only smeared into the reliefs of zodiacs that were engraved in the leather cover. Panic struck her, afraid it was ruined forever. Just when she was about to run downstairs to ask Levy for a tissue, something happened that made her wonder just how much blood she had lost. The reliefs started to light up and emitted a soft, golden light. Lucy was almost convinced she had actually fallen asleep earlier. This was just impossible.

All zodiac signs were glowing now and a soft click could be heard from within the book after which the book returned to its previous, ordinary state.

Lucy was starstruck. Just what just happened? She wondered where the sound came from and carefully opened the book again. When she reached the last page, she noticed the afterword had come loose from the back, now forming a little door. She pried it open with her thumb and was left stunned by what was behind it.

Lucy almost stormed down the last stairs. ''Levy, can I borrow this-''

Her breath got stuck in her throat when she entered the living room and her eyes met those of another guest of the soon to be family.

'' _...book.._ '' she silently finished her sentence. She almost lost grip on the book she was desperately holding onto. The eyes she met belonged to a face she had wanted to see again for almost a month now.

''Natsu?!''


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! It took a while for me to finish this chapter because I was graduating and can happily say that I have a Master of Science title now, whooh!
> 
> I wrote an extra-long chapter this time, I hope will all like it! :D
> 
> Thanks for proof-reading, CJ!

''Oh hi, Lucy,'' Natsu casually said.

_Just an 'Oh hi?'_ Lucy felt her astonishment slowly turn to anger.

''Where have you been all this time?''

He looked at her in surprise and leaned back nonchalantly. ''Come on, how long has it been? Five days?''

''Three weeks, Natsu! Three weeks!'' she blurted out, loud enough to make even Gajeel shrink back into the couch, ''You can't just stay away that long without letting us know anything!''

''I don't know where you live,'' her voice started to break, ''I-I don't have your phone number... Nothing!''

He raised a brow, visibly confused by Lucy's sudden outburst.

Lucy furiously broke their eye-contact and turned to Levy. ''Can I borrow this book?''

''Ehrm yes, of course,'' she stammered, a little shaken up as well.

''Thank you so much for having me over,'' she said to Levy and Gajeel, ''but I have to go home now.''

She put the book in her bag and grabbed her coat from the rack.

Levy signaled to Natsu to say something, but he didn't get the hint. She sighed.

''I'm glad you enjoyed it,'' Levy said and turned to Natsu, ''do you need a _lift_ to the bus stop?'' she asked Lucy while eying him.

''I'll be fine, thanks,'' she declined and readied herself to open the door.

Gajeel groaned in frustration when Natsu still didn't move an inch. He gave him an evil glare and pointed at Lucy.

_''Go,''_ he mouthed.

Lucy opened the door only to find out the sky was pouring down. All that time at the window-less attic had made her unaware of the sudden change in weather. She turned around. Natsu stood in front of her, holding up his car keys.

''I guess you do need a lift after all.''

Lucy was at a loss for words. She was still upset and with every fiber of her being she wanted to yell at him again, but she didn't. For weeks she had wanted to at least hear him, let alone see his face again. They never got the chance to finish their date and she had given up all hope of him ever caring about that.

She exchanged a quick look with Levy, who nodded excitedly. She finally let her shoulders hang and let out a deep sigh.

''Fine,'' she said and snatched the keys from his hand, ''but I drive.''

Natsu blinked a few times as he stared at Lucy running outside, straight through the rain.

Levy and Gajeel couldn't help but laugh out loud at his stunned face.

''Hey!'' he yelled as he ran after her.

Lucy had already taken the passenger's seat and thrown the keys on the driver's seat.

''I don't have a license,'' she admitted with an awkward smile.

Lucy's phone buzzed. She had received a text message from Mirajane, saying Cana was alright and Elfman was looking after her. She quickly typed back a reply when Natsu took place in the car.

He started the car and the air between them grew tense. Lucy occasionally glanced to the side during the ride.

''What do you want to say?'' Natsu broke the silence.

Lucy could feel her face heat up. She wasn't prepared for this at all. ''Nothing? Why?''

''Because you keep looking at me,'' he said, not taking his eyes off the road, ''it feels like you're about to say something all the time.''

Lucy wanted to sink through her seat. _Was it that obvious?_ She let out a deep sigh.

''I just want to know why you didn't let anyone know you needed some time to be alone,'' she said, pretending the raindrops on her window were absolutely fascinating.

''You're still dwelling on that?''

Lucy still looked the other way. ''Yes...''

It remained silent for a few seconds, aside from the windshield wipers squeaking. ''I guess... I'm just not used to people caring about me that much,'' he quietly said.

She looked up from the window, surprised by his honest answer. He was still focusing on the road before him, but his face revealed he was not used to talking about his emotions.

''I believe this is your stop,'' he said and let the car come to a halt.

''It is..'' Lucy said, somewhat let down that their little ride had ended. She stepped out and turned around to say goodbye.

''Can I ask you just one more question?'' Lucy asked, ducking to face him.

''Erhm, yeah, go ahead.''

''What were you doing at Gajeel and Levy's place?''

''You're too nosey, Luce,'' he said. He tried to sound annoyed, but he was bad at pretending, ''Gajeel is an ex-criminal. I needed advice on a lawyer for my brother's trial.''

Lucy felt burdened. ''I'm sorry, I didn't kn-''

''Can I ask you something too?'' he interrupted her.

''Hm?''

''Do I get another chance to end a date properly?''

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy almost teared up when she reached the last bus stop and already spotted her apartment in the distance. She hadn't been this happy to be home in a long time. She looked back at the text Mirajane had sent her. She had informed her that she had left Cana at home, but had let her brother come over to observe. Lucy had wondered why Elfman had to stay over, if there was anyone who was never scared to be alone, it was Cana.

She rang the doorbell. Footsteps on the apartment's stairs almost immediately followed. Lucy felt rather uneasy all of a sudden and turned around, almost expecting someone to lurk behind her. It was twilight and the last light of the day had started to make way for the faint lamps of the street lanterns.

Lucy couldn't help but contain a laugh. Elfman was nothing like her mind had visualised the first time Mirajane had mentioned her brother. In her head, he was the male version of her; elegant, slick hair and tall. Tall he was at least. The man before her stood at least two meters tall but was almost just as wide. Lucy had never visited a bodybuilding competition, but she knew for certain he had the body of a winning contestant. His clothes fitted tightly around every muscle and his head almost seemed to disappear into his neck.

''You must be Lucy,'' he said as he held his hand out.

''Yes, I am,'' she said and shook his giant hand, ''nice to meet you, Elfman.''

''By Mira's request, I'm staying on the couch tonight, if you don't mind.''

Lucy gave him a puzzled look. ''I think Cana will be fine, now that she won't be alone.''

Elfman signaled her to come closer. He looked up the stairs and lowered his voice to a whisper. ''Mira and Cana both saw someone lurking around on the street who seemed to be watching your apartment.''

Lucy's earlier feeling of being watched eerily crept up her spine again. ''In that case, be our guest, if you don't fit on the couch, just let me know and I'll drop a spare mattress on the floor.''

They were both startled by footsteps and looked up. Cana stood on the top of the stairs. Even from this distance, Lucy could see the tangled mess her hair had become and the stains of tears beneath her swollen eyes. She came down the stairs and Lucy ran up. They met halfway in a tight, silent hug.

''I'm so sorry Lucy, I have been such a pain in the ass,'' she sobbed into her friend's shoulder.

Lucy smiled through her upwelling tears. ''I haven't been a better friend either,'' she said as she kept Cana closer.

\------------------------------------------------

''Are you sure it's around here?'' Cana asked, pulling out books from their shelves one by one.

''According to Levy, there should be a secret library behind this bookshelf,'' Lucy said, ''but she couldn't remember what triggered it.''

After Lucy's return yesterday, they had talked all night. About Cana's cards, Lucy's golden key, and the things they had noticed about the Fairy Tail visitors lately. In particular, the fountain girl Cana had encountered. It all added up with their suspicion of the community home; how it was unfindable online, how other people were not able to see it from the streets and of course the mysterious birthmarks everyone who paid the home a visit seemed to have been born with. They had stayed up till sunrise. Elfman's monstrous snoring kept them awake anyway.

Lucy looked behind her to make sure they weren't being watched. She had no idea whether this secret library was a restricted place in the community home, but she was reluctant to find out before knowing the library's secrets. Fortunately, it was a quiet afternoon and no activities were planned anytime soon. Cana had participated in a talking group earlier, which Lucy was very proud of.

Lucy let her fingers trail over the book's backs and was surprised when she noticed one book not moving to her touch, as if it was glued to the shelf. She put some more pressure on it, but it wouldn't budge.

''Cana,'' she whispered, ''I think this might be it.''

Cana walked over and tried to pull on the book as well. When it didn't move, she hung on it with both hands. A rumbling as if gears were set into motion arose from behind the shelf and before the girls could think about what was happening, the entire wall flipped, taking them with it.

''Are you okay?'' Lucy asked and stood up with a loud groan. She had been hit in the back and could already feel the bruises forming. The room they now found themselves in was musty and the only light came from a dimmed lightbulb on the ceiling.

''Yeah,'' Cana replied, ''you too?''

Lucy nodded. She turned on the flashlight on her phone and shone around, creating rays of dust wherever she aimed her light. It was a narrow room and every wall had a ceiling-heigh shelf of books. The books varied a lot in size and amount of pages. Several binders were stuffed between the books as well, and Lucy reached out and pulled one out.

The binder wasn't closed on the bottom and several pieces of paper whirled down to the floor in front of Cana's feet. She reached out to one of the pieces of paper and realised they were pictures. They were in black and white and had turned sepia of old age. The picture showed a small group of people in 40's attire. She looked down at the rest of the pictures and saw that all of the pictures displayed a group of people that would vary per picture.

On the backside of every picture, names were written down. Cana quickly let her eyes trail over them.

_Acacia Dragneel_

_Kira McGarden_

_Vulpes Fullbuster_

_Maria Lockser_

_Yuri Dreyar_

_Boris Strauss_

_Hestia Belserion_

_William Clive_

_Hughes Gryder_

_Juliette Heartfillia_

Cana could feel her breath get stuck in her throat. _Heartfilla._ Lucy's last name. She read the names again, realising more last names sounded familiar. She looked at Lucy, who must have come to the same realisation when she looked through the pictures. Her friend stared back at her with her jaw dropped. ''Just what _is_ this place?''

''Oh my,'' a voice behind them suddenly resounded. Mirajane stood in the opening of the flipped, hidden door with a look on her face they couldn't quite place. It did however give them the chills. ''You shouldn't have found out about that already.''

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what your first impression was of this chapter, it would help a lot! ^^


End file.
